APHI
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Asociacion de Personajes en Huelga Indefinida, en donde los personajes pueden quejarse y revelarse en contra de sus autores, liderados por las dos primeras reivindicadoras: Crossedmon -Kaotik Angel- y Hikari -Hikari198-  -abierto a cualquier personaje-
1. CrossTimemon

19:30, Plaza Mayor de FanFiction: buena hora para mí. El cielo está oscuro pero hay algunas nubes, por lo que más me vale prepararlo todo por si llueve.

20:00, ahora es la mía… *encendiendo megáfono*

¡HERMANOS Y HERMANAS! ¡UNÁMONOS A LA RESISTENCIA! ¡Porque los autores no pueden hacernos sufrir de esta forma, ni siendo protagonistas, ni formando parte del grupo principal, ni siendo secundarios, NI EN NINGUNO DE NUESTROS PAPELES!

Yo, CrossTimemon, tengo el honor de ser la primera en abrir las puertas a APHI, la Asociación de Personajes en Huelga Indefinida, en donde la idea principal es que digamos todo aquello que no nos gusta de lo que hacen nuestros creadores/autores.

-Kaotik Angel: Oh, cielos, menudo chiringuito ha montado…

*Apartando megáfono* Calla, que no tienes voz aquí ¬¬

-K.A.: La tengo para vigilar que no te vayas de la lengua y me fastidies TODO el fic o reveles los one-shots que tengo escritos pero no publicados, que te conozco, guapetona.

Ya, ya, pues ahí bien lejos *Otra vez a mi megáfono* Hermanos míos, ¿por qué tenemos que soportar traumas infantiles o problemas familiares? En vez de tener un hermano encantador, la bruja de Kaotik Angel me puso un hermano que sólo sabía atacarme.

-K.A.: Resultó que fue para protegerte de Lucemon…

*Apartando megáfono* ¿Y qué? Tuve una infancia muy dura por culpa de eso. *Al chillador* ¡Gracias al cielo, fue benevolente y me envió a tres Ancients a rescatarme! Y me permitió vivir con ellos como si fuese una familia… ¡PERO TUVIERON QUE MORIR!

-K.A.: No, van a vivir eternamente…

¡Que calles! *sí, lo he chillado por el megáfono* Me dejó a parte de más sola que la una, al cuidado de los tres ángeles, los cuales acabaron de la siguiente forma: uno corrompido, otro dormido en hielo ahí por los restos de los restos y la tercera encarcelada. ¡Y yo huyendo! ¡Cuando no he hecho jamás nada malo!

Ah, y lo mejor de todo… Cuando logro regresar al mundo digital… Me encuentro que mis padre no me reconoce (sí, vale, son los adoptivos, pero eso no quita que no pueda llamarles así). ¡Y me envía a Strabimon a todas las misiones! ¡Así claro que papá no me recuerda!

-K.A.: Sí, claro, CrossTimemon, haz que Strabimon (que está un nivel por debajo de ti) te llame "hija" y se deje llamar "papá" ¬¬

*Enfocando el megáfono a ella* Que calles, baka ¬¬" Bueno, no lo voy a criticar todo hoy, porque de ser así, mi campaña finalizaría ahora mismo y como que no es plan. Hoy, mi queja ha ido a que haya crecido con familias que acaban en tragedia (el abandono y posterior muerte de mi hermano, la muerte de los Ancients y los problemas entre los tres grandes ángeles)

-Hikari: ¡TIMYYYYYYYY!

*Bajando megáfono* Ah, ¡KARIIIIIII!

-H: Siento haber tardado, es que es difícil encontrar un tren que ayude a reunirnos a los que vivimos en horarios distinto ^^"

Ji, ji, no pasa nada. ¿Vienes sola?

-H: No, la ayuda está al caer. Me ha dicho que me adelantase para poder sustituirte aquí.

-K.A.: Genial, ahora ha llegado la otra

*Megáfono en mano* QUE NOS DEJES TRANQUILAS. A MÍ DE MOMENTO YA NO ME USAS

-K.A.: ¿Y cómo sigo la historia?

*Sin megáfono* La tienes escrita, súbela, pero te encargas tú de las introducciones y todo eso. No te sustituiré ni cuando te pongas mala, así te caigas al suelo.

-H: Bueno, en ese momento quizás iremos, ¿no? Tus aventuras no tienen la culpa…

Kari tiene razón… QUE SEPAS *estoy ahora al megáfono de nuevo, sí* QUE NO LO HARÍA POR TI, SINO POR LOS SEGUIDORES DEL FIC

-K.A.: Vale, vale… Como vos digáis, señoría…

Así me gusta. Bien, Kari, pues te dejo al mando de la campaña. Recuerda, el arma más mortal es este megáfono. De momento lo tengo a media potencia. Si necesitas más fuerza, ponlo donde pone "Ultra"… Hoy no lo he usado porque la bruja Angel se ha controlado, pero quién sabe si Caro no se pasará contigo…

-H: Entendido. ¡Cuenta conmigo, hermana huelguista!

Seh, ese es el espíritu. ¡Buena suerte!

-H: Gracias ^^ Por cierto. Estás muy guapa así en adulta.

Y me querían dejar en forma infantil toda la historia… Pero no, le mordí la mano por hacerlo ^o^ Y el resultado es este: digievolucioné, ji, ji, ji…


	2. Hikari

_**NO POS AQUí ME A TOCADO A MI (Hikari198) HACER ESTE CAPI DE LA HUELGA/REVOLUCIÓN Y CAMPAÑA APHI, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO A LOS HUELGUISTAS LOS ECHAMOS UNOS DÍAS A LA CÁRCEL PARA QUE YA NO NOS MOLESTARAN, PERO ESO RETRASO EL CAP Y HASTA AHORA LO EH PODIDO ESCRIBIR, DEBIDO A QUE HAN SIDO LIBERADOS HCE SOLO 3 DÍAS.**_

_**BUENO SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPI DE APHI Y LO QUE PASA DESPUES DE QUE HIKARI LLEGA A LA PLAZA, ANTES ACLARO QUE DIGIMON NO NOS PERTENECE NI A MI NI A KAOTIK ANGEL (Sheila, para que sepan si le llamo así) HASTA QUE LLEGUE EL MOMENTO EN QUE LO CONSIGAMOS POR LA FUERZA **CARA DE MANIATICA****_

_**ACLARO LO QUE ESTA ENTRE ** ES LO QUE PIENSA O HACE EL PERSONAJE QUE NARRA LOS DIALOGOS SOLO SON MARCADOS CON LETRA Y NOMBRE LAS DEMAS PERSONAS Y CON PURA LETRA LO QUE DICE EL PERSONAJE QUE NARRA, LOS DE * QUE SOLO TIENEN UNO SON COSAS QUE SE ACLARARAN AL FINAL**_

**"P.O.V. HIKARI"**

**Timy se a ido hace unos segundos junto con la bruja de Sheila, es buen momento para seguir con la campaña.¨**

**Bueno les dire lo que se necesita para unirse a APHI mientras la pequeña Timy descansa, Tomare el megafono** ¡PARA ENTRAR A APHI SE NECESITAN TRES SIMPLES COSAS: PRIMERO SU NOMBRE, SEGUNDO DE QUE FORO VIENEN DIGIMON, NARUTO, HARRY POTTER ENTRE OTROS MUCHOS Y TERCERO Y MAS IMPORTANTE SU HUELLA DACTILAR PARA SABER QUE FORMAN PARTE DE APHI SIN QUE SE LAS FALSIFIQUEN, LA HUELLAS LAS RECOJE WATANUKI EN ESTA BELLA PLAZA O SE LAS PODEMOS TOMAR TIMY O YO.¡

Caro: ¿Que diantres pasa en este lugar.?

Pos no es obvio, estamos haciendo una huelga/revolución y nadie nos detendra hasta conseguir nuestro objetivo, dominar a el mundo **pongo cara demoniaca y si, si eh soltado el megafono.**

Caro: Pero que tanto planeas hacer..., ahora que lo pienso ¿de donde van a sacar gente? y ¿de donde a salido esa tienda enorme.?

Facil ya tenemos al menos 150 en la organización APHI y **tomo el megafono** ¡NOS LA HAN PRESTADO LOS WESLEY CUANDO LOS HEMOS IDO A BUSCAR PARA INVITARLOS A UNIRSE A APHI, ¿COMPRENDES BAKA BUENA PARA NADA.?¡

Caro: Si, si pero no me chilles en el odio y no necesitas hablarme en ese tono de voz ¿entendido?, Yagami Hikari.*

**Suelto el megafono de nuevo, ¿esta no se cansara hasta que nos rindamos o que? ¡ya hasta a la carcel nos quiere mandar a los de APHI la muy bruja** Si fueras un poco mas lista y no me obligaras a gritarte, no necesitaria el megafono, bruja.*

Caro: Oye a quien llamas bruja **su celular esta sonando y rapidamente lo contesta la muy bruja de Caro** Shei...ay que bueno que marcas...si definitivamente me alegra que ellos no vayan a hacer huelga...claro te la paso ahorita, Yagami, Shei quiere hablar contigo...

Sip...¿como que con quien queremos?...ah...¿estas loca acaso?**Para que pregunto la respuesta es obvia**...no, no, no, yuri no haras ni conmigo ni con Timy...tampoco con Sora, mi hermano solo tendra mas para quejarse...como ahora esos, no de verdad estas loca...nop ojala el espiritu de Spacemon te haga sufrir...si, si bye y ni lo creas mi amado Tk no estara en un baño con Mimi ni sere la novia de Piedmon.**Si eso es un resumen de lo que me ha dicho, solo el final.**

Caro: ¿Y? ¿detendran esta locura? ¿o quieres ser novia de Piedmon.?

Pos por el momento la huelga seguira con aun más energia y más quejas. **Tomo el megafono** ¡Ahora es el momento de mi primer queja y va hacía esta bruja de aquí**Apunto a Caro con mi dedo** me ah echo hacerme novia de Tk pero eso realmente no me desagrada, sino que tan solo a los 9 años de edad y que en el fic de Naub* capitulo reeditado, también me hace novia de Tk, pero lo manda a Francia.!

Caro: Oye no hagas spoilers, el juntarte con Timy te a echo aun mas chismosa.

¿Y que? Solo me gusta quejarme y molestarte, ademas con lo que me dijo Sheila solo me ah dado más para quejarme, por cierto ¿quienes no se uniran a la huelga?

Caro: Solo unos pequeños enemigo de ustedes como: Piedmon, Lucemon, Myotismon, XANA*, Miyako Todaiji* y más como el Delipa o Setsuna, Yuko y Orochimaru.

Ah, como les convencieron **Sera que acaso si son brujas**

Caro: Facil solo les prometimos lo que mas desean y aceptaron unirse a Contra APHI*

Ah con que es eso **Yo pensaba que eran brujas y les lanzaron algun hechizo**

Caro: Así es

Bueno a lo que estaba **Vuelvo a tomar el megafono** ¡Como les iba diciendo, etta bruja de Caro me ah echo sufrir mucho en mis relaciones con Tk haciendolas en contextos extraños!

Caro: Sip, pero era necesario para que la historia tuviera sentido.

¡CALLA¡ **Si lo eh chillado por el megafono** ¡TÚ, YA NO ME MANDAS A MÍ.

C: ¡HIKA¡,

¡TIMYYYYYYYYYYY¡ amiga haz vuelto, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

C: Pos es que me tuve que escapar de casa, papa Garuru se a enojado por esto, pero al final Matt le ah conovencido de unirse s APHI y me ah dejado venir.

Es que esas brujas le han de haber dicho algo a tu papi para que no te dejara

Caro: Eh, no hemos echo nada nosotras, es solo que Acient Garurumon si es responsable, no como otras ¬¬

Digidestinados de Adventure y 02: Timy, Kari, al fin hemos llegado a ayudarles.

C: Si quieren ayudar les dare tareas, Kari y Tk vosotros id a buscar a los guerreros de Lyoko, les estan esperando afuera de Kadic. **Que bueno me a tocado con Tk**

Ok, vamos Tk hay que darnos prisa o se enojaran de que no llegamos

Tk: Ok

**"Crosstimemon P.O.V."**

**Tk y Kari ya se an ido, seguire dando ordenes**

Sora y Tai ayudenle a Watanuki con las huellas

S y Tai: Entendido **Se han retirado**

Izzi tu y Joe vallan a coger las llamadas

I Y J: Si Timy **Se meten a la tienda para coger las llamadas**

Los demas a exepción de Yolei y Ken vallan a buscar gente **Han salido volando, que bueno** Yolei tu y Ken van a ser los voceros de APHI, Yolei, trata de no causar un derrumbe en china* esta vez cuando chilles el lema o el grito para que se unan a APHI

Y: Enseguida lo hago Timy,¡UNANSE A LA APHI, ES FACIL Y MUY UTIL, QUEJENSEN DEL TRATO QUE LES DAN EN LOS FICS¡

K: y así me gusta =)

_**BUENO, BUENO Y QUE LES A PARECIDO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTAO MUXO ESTE CAP:**_

_**AHORA LO QUE DIJE QUE SE EXPLICARIA:**_

_**EN JAPÓN SE LLAMA A LA GENTE PRIMERO POR EL APEIDO Y LUEGO POR EL NOMBRE**_.

_**ASÍ NOS LLAMAN TIMY Y KARI A MI Y A SHEI.**_

_**NAUB SERIA LA FORMA REDUCIDA DEL TITULO DE MI FIC NUEVA AVENTURA ULTIMA BATALLA.**_

_**XANA ES EL ENEMIGO DE LOS GUERREROS DE LYOKO Y MIYACO TODOJI ES LA QUE INTENTA ATRAPAR A SIMBAD Y POS SIMBAD Y LOS GUERREROS SE ENCUENTRAN EN APHI.**_

_**CONTRA APHI ES LA CAMPAÑA QUE ESTAMOS HAIENDO PARA ACABAR CON APHI.**_

_**CUANDO SE CREO EL LEMA DE APHI Y YOLEI LO CHILLO POR PRIMERA VEZ HUBO UN DERRUMBE EN CHINA ESTANDO ELLA EN MÉXICO**_


	3. Code Frontier

Raf-lily: Maldita sea… ¿Alguien ha visto a un grupo de digi…? *observando el escenario*

Kaotik Angel: ¿Qué haces en la plaza tú?

RL: Perseguir a los digimons… Se me han escapado todos del fic. Pero ya he encontrado una…

K.A: Bienvenida a la revolución pues…

CrossTimemon: *megáfono fuerte* Las brujas al fondo, por favor… Graciaaaas *bajando potencia de sonido* Bien, señoras y señores, después de que Kari nos explicase las actuaciones de cierta bruja… ¡Sí, Caro, hablo de ti! *le habla a la nada, puesto que dicha bruja no está* Pues eso, después de la situación de Kari, regreso con más amigos que nunca.

K.A: Por dios, Timy, sé buena chica y baja de ahí *llevo dos ocasiones en las que me siento demasiado observada*

Cross: *enfocando* NANAI *otra vez al público* Y aquí otra víctima más de los traumas creados por autoras frustradas por la vida.

K.A: ¡Oye, frustrada tú! Yo vivo la mar de bien.

Cross: A callar, bruja piruja… Con todos vosotros: ¡Renamon! *pasando megáfono* Recuerda chillar.

Renamon: *coge aire con los ojos cerrados* uno…dos…tres… ¡ESTO YA ES INSOPORTABLE! ¿A mí también me dejáis huérfana y sin familia?

RL: Lo que me faltaba… ahora no quiere ser una chica solitaria…

R: *Timy le enfoca bien el megáfono* ¡que tengo sentimientos, ostias!

RL: Me acaba de dejar sorda…

K.A: Tenías que haber traído orejeras =_="

Cross: A callar, brujas… Sigue Rena.

R: ¡SIN FAMILIA NI NADA!

R.L: Renamon, que renaciste, RE-NA-CIS-TE, por lo que no eres huérfana.

R: Soy una engañada de la vida… como muchos otros…

RL: Me ignora…

Cross: Para eso está la huelga, para ignoraros :D Bueno, no interrumpáis más, brujas.

R: Igualmente, mis hermanas no son hermanas, ¿eso qué significa? Que no tengo familia. ¿Y qué es una familia? Padre y madre principalmente, lo que a mí me falta.

Cross: Te entiendo perfectamente, Rena… Yo no conozco a mis padres… Ya se encargaron de que no los viese… Y luego mataron a papá y a mamá… Varias veces ¬¬ ¿A que sí, brujas?

RL & K.A: Noooooo =_=

Cross: Lo que digáis. Bueno, ya veis, mis quejas sobre gente sin familia no son las únicas existentes… Hablemos ahora con otro ser amputado de su familia.

K.A: Yo no le enseñé eso ¬¬"

Cross: Con todos ustedes… ¡Kitsumon!

RL: ¿ÉL TAMBIÉN AQUÍ? ¿Qué queja tendrá?

K.A: Si le has dejado sin silla, se quejará de eso… Aquí, insignificancias de esas son un problemón sin solución.

Cross: *con el megáfono a tope y al lado de las autoras* ¿ALGUNA QUEJA? Nyehehe…

RL & K.A: X_X

Cross: Bueno, Kitsu, cuéntanos tus penas *de nuevo en el escenario*

Kitsumon: Bien, Bueno, puesto que ya nos ha dejado claro que renacimos, nos debería decir la bruja piruja de allí *señalando* dónde están nuestros padres

RL: No soy dios, no lo sé. Quizás renacidos también.

K: No me sirve, pero bueno. Yo tengo una queja mayor: no sólo soy un digihuevo perdido ahí y encontrado por unas Renas que parecen salidas del arcoiris

R & sisters: ¿PERDÓN?

K: Ey, no me matéis que no he acabado... Pues eso, no solo estoy ahí tirado que encima, nada más nacer, me tienen que abandonar las supuestas hermanas que hemos conseguido Rena y yo... y a vivir solito... Bueno, con Rena... *se nos pierde…*

R: Kitsu, baja a la tierra, que te has quedado en las nubes…

K: ¿Eh? Ah, sí Me has hecho antisocial *afirmaciones por detrás por parte de todo el mundo*Al menos lo arreglas con la promesa de que harán lo posible para que me readmitan…

Cross: Pss, Kitsu, no tienes que dar las gracias por eso… Lo ha hecho porque ya estabas bastante traumado con el hecho de que las hermanas no son hermanas y que te dejaron por una maldita visión sin sentido. ¿Cuántos zorros pueden ser rojos y negros?

K: Tienes razón… *megáfono hacia Raf-lily* ¡ME HAS HECHO RACISMO!

RL: Perfecto… Timy le ha comido el seso…

K.A: Perdona… sigo sorda por lo de antes…

RL: ¿Decías?

Hikari: Hola, compañeras autoras, ¿habéis visto mi chaqueta por aquí?

K.A: ¿Eh? Ui, hola, no te hemos oído… Timy nos ha dejado medio sordas…

H: Esa niña… ¬¬

Cross: ¡MÁS BRUJAS! *susurros* Este es mi momento *quitándole el megáfono a Kitsu* Personajes y criaturas maltratadas, no creáis que aquí ha acabado todo… ¡Os presento al resto de personajes de Code Frontier! ¡Cada cual más traumado!

RL, K.A & Hika: O_O qué puñetas…

Cross: ¡PAPI ESTÁ AQUÍ!

A. Garurumon: Ahora no, Timy, estoy MUY cabreado ¬¬

Cross: o.o vale… me voy con Sphinx… *wiiiiii!*

Kouji: Cielos… otra vez chillando "papi"…

Cross: Nee, papi, ¿pasa algo? *solo le falta decírselo por el megáfono*

Kou: No, no, tranquila.

Ulrich: Je, je, je…

A. Garu: *megáfono en alto* Ante todo: ODIO MORIR TODO EL TIEMPO ¬¬ Y sobre todo sin luchar *Justimon justo al lado afirmando; Kouji, Ulrich y Kitsumon ante él –como es enorme…-* A ver, ¿desde cuando yo, Ancient Garurumon, muero con un miserable golpe?

RL: Era uno muy poderoso

A. Garu: NEGATIVO, BRUJA ¬¬ Justi pudo pegar algunos golpes *Justimon afirmando nuevamente*, tuvo derecho a una pelea. Ni tiempo para decir "te arrepentirás de lo que le has hecho a Iris" me has dejado a mí *Justi otra vez afirmando*. ¿Qué clase de guerrero soy si muero con un triste golpe?

RL: Y dale… A ver, Garuru, que…

A. Garu: ¡Parezco más débil que un humano! ¡Por los cielos, soy un digimon Ancient! ¡UN ANCIENT! *Justi vuelta a afirmar*

Ulr & Kitsu: Oye, ¿renacer te ha hecho tener un muelle por cuello o qué te pasa?

Kou: ¿No te duele tanto afirmar?

Justimon: es que tiene MUCHÍSIMA RAZÓN Garuru -o-

Desde el público: Maldita sea… ¡Justimon que veo, Justimon que me recuerda a ese par!

Cross: ¿Quién hay ahí? *con prismáticos que va*

Público: Soy Rika, una tamer que tiene que soportar a…

Cross: Espera, espera… Sube aquí ^^

Rika: Hecho *casi se puede decir que pega un salto* Decía: en mi grupo también ronda un Justimon… Más bien Ryo y Ciby… Maldito par… ¿En serio tú no eres ellos dos, Justimon?

Jus: No, no *muelle negativo con la cabeza*

Rika: Sospechoso…

Ul: Será eso de que "lo bueno nunca cambia"

Rika: Eso no es bueno ni queriendo, chaval…

RL: ¡RIKA, BAJA DE AHÍ! ¡Técnicamente no pintas nada en esto!

Rika: ¿Ah, no? Soy una más de APHI y vengo a escuchar las quejas de mis compañeros de la asociación hasta que me toque salir. Así que sí pinto mucho ¬¬

RL: Pero ni se habla del fic donde sales ni se habla de temas que a ti te afecten…

Rika: ¿Y qué? Yo apoyo a mis amigos *señalando a todos los del escenario*

RL: Madre mía…

Hika: Oye, una preguntita… ¿Por qué diantre están los de Lyoko ahí en medio? *ignoran las discusiones, solo miran*

RL: Manifestación a la "Code Frontier"… No han querido hacer turnos y ya ves…

Hika: ¿Ya ha dejado Timy de lado la lista de contactos del Digimundo?

K.A: Ya ves que sí…

A. Garu: Veamos… Si me hubieses dejado luchar y demostrar lo que valgo, te habría aceptado morir por salvar a Irismon, pero meterme ahí en medio y ya está… ¡Soy mucho más duro que eso!

Kou: En eso le doy la razón. Queremos luchar, no ser sacrificios.

Cross: *intentando alcanzar la cabeza de Garuru* Papi, papi… los demás también quieren hablar… ¿has acabado?

A. Garu: Sí ¬¬ Esto no quedará así, brujas… Ya me habéis matado dos de vosotras tres.

K.A: Caro, anímate a matarle y hacemos bingo ^^

Cross: La siguiente en quejarse será mami y Sakuyamon ^^

A. Irismon & Sakuyamon: *ambas a la vez y con el megáfono* ¿Por qué diablos nos envías a una trampa simple? ¡Nosotras también somos guerreras!

KL: ¿Os tengo que oír a todos?

Cross: Brujas calladas, graciaaaas :D

A.I: Yo también podría haber luchado de haberme dejado. Pero no, me dejaste como una digimon débil a la que tienen que proteger… ¡Y SACRIFICAS A GARURU ASÍ SIN MÁS!

Sak: Y a mí directamente que me den… Tirada por cualquier rincón… Al menos, Justi llegó para intentar ayudarme… ¡PERO TAMBIÉN LE MATASTE! *Justi dale que te pego a las afirmaciones*

Rika, Yumi, Renamon & Zoe: Muelle, para quieto ¬¬

Jus: Lo siento -_-"

A.I: Oh, y lo peor es que nos matas por depresión… ¡Habrase visto!

RL: Es por amor…

Sak: Lo que tú digas… Estamos deprimidas y decidimos dejar de vivir… Eso no es amor ¬¬

Kari Yagami: Baka, tardas demasia… O.O

Cross: *a caballito de Megatheriumon* KAAAARIIIII MIRA CUANTA GENTEEEEE

Kari: YAY! *mega ilusión*

Hika: ¬¬ Y tan feliz la tía esta…

A.I: *mirada asesina* ¿Alguien más quiere interrumpirme? ¬¬

Todos (menos Sakuyamon): No ^^"

A.I: Vale. Pues eso… Que menuda forma más cruel de tratarnos a los Guerreros que supuestamente están velando por todo el Digimundo…

Sak: Los que se supone que no deben derrumbarse o todo se iría a la porra a manos de Lucemon, XANA o su puñetera raza ¬¬

K.A: ¿Eso es un buen vocabulario ante tu hija, Irismon? *esperando una pelea Iris-Sakuya por las palabras malsonantes de la segunda*

A.I: Sabe que no puede usar esas palabras ¬¬ No vuelvas a interrumpir, bruja.

Zoe: Y luego el tema ese de que somos reencarnaciones… ¡Y no nos das ninguna pista de cómo recordar las cosas! ¡Solo pesadillas!

Cross: Mami, Tapirmon dijo que era un recuerdo, a él no se le cuelan pesadillas.

Zoe: *roja como un tomate*

RL: Pues…

Yu: Ni se te ocurra interrumpir ¬¬

Zoe: Agradece que sólo ellas dos saben lo que pasó al 100%, porque si no… Ya me encargaba yo de que las cosas no quedasen así.

Yu: Las chicas también somos fuertes ¬¬

Cross: Bueno, se acabó vuestro turno *recogiendo megafono y usándolo* KARIIIII VE A COMPRAR UNOS CUANTOS MÁS, POR FAVOR

Kari: Enseguida ^^

Hika: Ah, no, esta no regresará más ¬¬

RL & K.A: Suerte…

Cross: El siguiente de la lista es Grey-chu, portavoz del resto de Ancients *pasando megáfono*

A. Greymon: ¿Grey-chu? Bueno, no importa. *le ayudan con el megáfono* A ver, la bruja esa de allí. ¿Sabes que el suicidio es horrible? ¡PUES NO NOS LO ENCASQUETES A NOSOTROS! Nos partes el alma actuando así…

A. Mermaimon: Técnicamente es lo que hacemos…

A. Grey: Gracias por recordármelo… T-T

A. Mer: De nada ^^

A. Grey: En nombre de los otros 7 Ancients (Garuru se sacrificó y a Iris la mataste ¬¬) y el resto de Guardianes (Justi y Sakuya entran en el saco de los otros dos): TÚ TAMBIÉN TENDRÁS QUE SUICIDARTE EN NUESTRAS HISTORIAS

RL: Genial… Ancient Greymon será autor de fics… *K.A se ríe al lado*

A. Wisemon: SILENCIO, BRUJAS DEL DEMONIO. A parte de entretenerse haciendo que me rompan espejos *señala a K.A*, también me suicido y divido mi alma *señala a RL*

A. Beatmon: Y encima tienes la cara dura enviar a Garuru al rescate…

A.I: ¿Querías adelantar tu muerte? O.o"

A.B: T-T

A. Megatheriumon & Sphinxmon: *intentando alcanzar el megáfono* Ya te vale, bruja. Nos matas al cabecilla…

A. Grey: ¿Y yo qué soy?

A. Troiamon: Bueno, Garuru es más centrado que tú…

A. Volcamon: Reconócelo, Grey, tú te sueles lanzar de cabeza al peligro enseguida, sin pensar en consecuencias ni nada.

A. Grey: Bueno… quizás sí *risita tonta*

A. Garu: Maldito Grey… Un momento… *recuperando megáfono* ME HACES COMPORTARME COMO EL LANZADO DE GREYMON, ¡DE CABEZA AL PELIGRO! Y ARRASTRAS A JUSTIMON A ESE DESTINO *Justi erre que erre con el muelle que tiene por cuello*

Rika: De aquí a nada le tendremos que poner algo ahí porque no dejará de mover la cabeza… *señala el cuello de Justimon*

RL: Por amor, perdéis la cabeza todos, tanto humanos como digimons…

A.I & A. Grey : ¿Y también nos suicidamos?

RL: Pues sí… Para estar en la otra vida con vuestros seres queridos…

A. Mer & A. Sphinx : ¿Y dividimos el alma?

RL: Claro, así tenéis más posibilidades de reencuentro…

Ancients: ¡Bah!

RL: =_="

Cross: Turno ahora para otro miembro del grupo *pasando el megafono mientras canta eso de "pásame la botella…" pero sin borrachera*

Slayedramon: ¡Yo no bebo!

A. Grey: Pero no veas como te llenas el estómago, jejeje…

Sla: Ese es otro tema… ¡BRUJA! Si Justi y Garuru son tan débiles…

A. Garu & Justi: ¡OYE! ¬¬

Sla: Chicos, chicos, dejadme acabar… Si son tan débiles, ¿cómo sería yo?

RowPersiamon: Un cobarde. Ains…

Sla: =_= No me deprimas tú…

Row: No, si es lo que parece… A parte de eso, Mer, Diana, Rose y yo parece que no existimos…

A. Mer, Dianamon & Rosemon: EXACTAMENTE ¬¬

Sla: Parece que se me acabó el turno…

Row, Mer, Dia & Rose: *no necesitan megáfono ni nada* Eres una mujer, demuéstralo dándonos más paciencia, más poder, más inteligencia, más de todo que los hombres ¬¬

MirageGaogamon: Si hiciese eso, Garuru no se tendría que quejar… En todo caso, lo que debéis decir es *cogiendo el megáfono de las manos de Slayedramon* ¿EXISTIMOS LOS DEMÁS? Y también, si en general los Guardianes éramos tan débiles (cutre muerte de Garuru y Justi)

A. Garu & Justi: Oh, señor, necesitamos quejarnos de los miembros de nuestro grupo también…

Cross: Ups, cúmulo de quejas… Jijiji…

Anubismon: Trae, Gao, que la estás cagando *empujón* ¿Cómo pensáis que estos de aquí *señalando a los humanos y los digimons rokies* van a vencer al mal si nosotros, quienes nos partimos y de ahí surgieron ellos, fuimos enclenques que con un soplido nos caíamos?

RL: ¿Nuevas tecnologías?

Rose: Ni tú te lo crees =_="

Anu: Ah, y otra cosa más… ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE DIVIDIRME SI NO QUIERO?

RL: Al final lo hiciste, ¿no? Pues a no quejarse

Anu: ¡Yo no quería! ¡Mira los problemas que hay ahora!

Odd: ¿Pero qué problema ni qué leches? Yo tengo a mi querido Kiwi aquí mismo y puedo continuar con él porque resulta ser un digimon.

Labramon: Odd, por favor, ya te he dicho que me llamo Labramon =_= Mil veces…

Anu: ¿VEIS EL PROBLEMA? Por obligación, acabé siendo también un perro… ¿A mí cómo me llamas, muchacho?

Odd: … ¿Kiwi grande?

Dracomon: Kiwi… Me ha dado hambre *oliendo el ambiente* ¡COMIDA!

Takuya & Odd: ¿DÓNDE? ¿DÓNDE?

Draco: Por allí *señala a Watanuki*

K.A: ¡CORRE, WATANUKI, CORRE! *y Watanuki, aunque pertenece a la APHI (tendrá su momento de gloria, sí), obedece a la autora-acusada de bruja*

Mikemon: Ah, no, ni hablar. Dracomon, ni te pienses que vas a lanzarte contra la comida… Te toca esperar *se lo lleva arrastrándolo por las alas*

Odd: Bien, uno menos ^^ Taku, mírale *señalando a Grey*

Taku: ¿Qué tiene de raro Grey?

Odd: Je, je… Ahora es la mía…

Sissi: DELLA ROBIA ¬¬ *brazos en jarra*

Odd: Sissi, ¿y si te apartas?

Sissi: Sí, claro. ¡Tú te vienes conmigo!

Odd: ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes! *se lo está llevando a rastras*

RL & K.A: ….."

Taku: ¿Mm? Bueno, sin Odd aquí y sin Dracomon a la vista… *babeando* Comida, ¡comida!

Kou: ¿A dónde crees que vas? *pillando una oreja*

Zoe: Que te has pensado tú que vas a irte a comer así sin más *pillando la otra oreja*

Taku: ¡Chicos! ¡Que no soy Dumbo!

Tommy: Oh, cielos… Esto es vergonzoso… Pasadme el megáfono, por favor *Anubismon se lo entrega* A VER, ¿SE ME OYE?

C: Espera, yo le subo más el volumen *y tras ponerlo en "sordera total", se sube a Sphinxmon*

Tom: ¿Por qué las horas de las comidas son tan asquerosas? *aunque no lo parezca, deja sordo a todo aquel que no sea un APHI, como las "brujas"*

Katsuharu & Teppei: *asomándose al megáfono* Tommy tiene razón. Nosotros dos fuimos abusones en el pasado, pero al menos no hablábamos con la boca llena ni lo mordisqueábamos todo.

Teruo: Exacto. A demás, compartían.

Chiaki: Ahora o comes rápido o te quedas sin. ¿Dónde está el compañerismo?

Koichi: Y pensar que Takuya es el líder…

JP: Esa es una cuestión en la que yo quiero protestar. ¿Por qué él es el líder? Yo soy mayor.

William: Y yo un año más y todo.

JP: De ti me espero que no seas el líder porque no te conoces este lugar.

Will: Pero soy más maduro

JP: ¡Yo soy más maduro que Takuya y más mayor, por lo que debería ser yo el líder!

Aelita: Definitivamente, o mañana veo en el fic que soy la líder o me dejo poseer por XANA y me los cargo a todos.

Emily: Mejor nos declaramos en huelga de desactivar torres.

Koi: La secundo… Y hablo en nombre de mi hermanito también

Kou: Te he oído ¬¬ No soy tan pequeño, Koichi ¬¬

Jeremy: ¿Y Taku?

Kou: Atado y sin esto *sonrisa malévola sacando el D-Tector rojo*

Jer: Estupendo… A mí me iba genial estando en el superordenador y listos…

Gaomon: Pero ahora te toca luchar. Lo sentimos mucho…

Floramon: Yo quiero guiarlos a todos *o*

Lunamon: ¿A un centro de belleza? ¡Yo apoyo la idea de Aelita!

William: ¡Propongo una votación! ¿Quién debe ser el líder aquí?

Cross: Ui, esto se pone serio… Pues nada, vosotros votad en la parte de atrás, que ya os habéis quejado todos ¬¬

A.I: Está claro que la líder ha de ser una mujer. ¡Nos alzaremos con la victoria!

A. Grey: ¿Desde cuándo he de rebajarme a ti? Ya tengo suficiente con escuchar órdenes de Garuru….

A. Garu: Agradéceme que te salvé el pellejo una vez que te lanzaste de cabeza a una locura.

A. Grey: ¡Ya lo hice en sus tiempos!

A. Wise: Yo propongo que Teruo sea el líder.

Ter: Gracias, Wise ^^

A. Mer: ¡NI HABLAR! Lo será Chiaki, ¿a que sí? ^^

A.I: Oye, Mer, preferible que sea Zoe. Conoce mejor el Digimundo y sus peligros que Chiaki, por no decir que se defiende mejor digievolucionada que Chiaki porque ya tiene más experiencia.

A. Mer: Ah, cierto…

A. Mer, A.I, Sakuya, Row, Rose & Diana: ¡VOTAMOS POR ZOE!

Emily, Flora, Aelita, Luna, Yumi & Rena: Nosotras también

Rika: Le doy el voto

RL: ¡Pero que tú no pintas nada ahí! ¿Qué vas a votar tú?

Rika: Las autoras-fracaso que se queden al margen. Yo voto porque me da la gana. Zoe, hazles morder el polvo.

Zoe: o/O

A. Grey: Ni hablar, sigue siendo Takuya…

Cross: *venitas de rabia, megáfono en "ultra sordera total" (en serio, este chisme tiene más modos que aplicaciones hay para iPhone)* ¡BUENO, BASTA DE UNA PUÑETERA Y ENDIABLADA VEZ! ¡VOLVED EN OTRO MOMENTO CUANDO TENGÁIS LAS ESTÚPIDAS DISCUSIONES ACLARADAS!

RL & K.A: O_O El carácter de Irismon y Garurumon juntos… En serio, ya sabemos de dónde salieron los Crossedmon… Como el hermano sea así…

A. Garu & A.I: ¡TIMY! ¡ESE VOCABULARIO!

Cross: o.o la cagué… ¡HA SIDO IDEA DE SPHINX! *señalado bajo su culo (está sentada encima)*

A. Sphinx: ¡IDEA DE GREY! *señalando al lado*

A. Grey: ¿El qué?

A. Sphinx: El votarte a ti *susurros*

A. Grey: Ah, sí, eso les he dicho ^^"

Cross: ¡HUYAMOS!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

RL: Vale, creo que todos están ya camino a casa de nuevo…

K.A: Supongo que Grey pasará la noche llorando del dolor… Mira que son burros esos dos…

Cross: Hola, brujas ^^

RL & K.A: No salió de Grey eso de chillar, ¿verdad?

Cross: Si papi y mami me regañasen, no podría llevar APHI adelante y Kari se quedaría sola. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? No ha traído los megáfonos que le pedí… Aún no ha llegado…

K.A: Habrá perdido el bus… Bueno, tú regresa a casa a descansar. Ya se encargará Watanuki del puesto…

Cross: No me mandas, pero lo haré porque confío en Watanuki

RL: Pues nada, yo sigo con el fic. No te retrases en tu parte.

K.A: No, a ello me pongo ahora mismo.

RL: Recuerda ESO y ESO OTRO.

K.A: Que sí, lo tengo todo anotado…

Cross: *escondida tras la tienda* No pienso regresar…

Draco: Sueltameeee T_T

Cross: o.O ¿Aún estás atado?

Draco: Xi…

Cross: Ale, suelto *liberado, el dragoncito sale volando… pero tropieza (en el aire, sí) y se hace un chichón* Patoso…

Watanuki: Timy, creo que llamarlas brujas es pasarse demasiado *lleva una bandeja con pastas y limonada*

Cross: ¿Estás con ellas o con APHI?

Wata: Bueno, es que tu creadora me ha librado de acercarme con galletas para el público… No es tan mala…

Cross: Ella también iba a comer galletas… Se iba a quedar sin por culpa de aquellos tres…

Wata: No, Timy. Ellas aguantan todas las quejas que les lanzáis, os cuidan y…

Cross: Nos envían a la cárcel ¬¬

Wata: Bueno, eso fue una lección para todos. Aun así, creo que ya tienen suficiente con que las llaméis crueles.

Cross: … Bueeeeeno *coge una pasta* Serán brujas si interrumpen demasiado.

Wata: ¿Ves que bien? *sonrisa*

Cross: Watanuki…

Wata: Dime ^^

Cross: La próxima vez pon chocolate en las galletas… Triunfarás.


	4. Pelea de gatas

Plaza mayor de FanFiction, las 5 de la tarde. Hay demasiada gente para el gusto de dos personas en concreto…

K.A: A ver, es Navidad… ¿qué habrán hecho ese grupo, un arbolito especial?

RL: Vamos a verlo

Ambas escritoras se acercan sin saber lo que les espera…

RL: Veo visiones…

K.A: Debería pensar en cambiar de medicación… Sabía yo que tanto ibuprofeno para todo acabaría mal… Pa los resfriados un medicamento, para los dolores de menstruación otro… No, si a parte de no hacer efecto, ahora veo cosas imposibles…

RL: ¿Por qué diablos hay un cuadrilátero ahí en medio?

K.A: Sea lo que sea, me da que pertenece a APHI…

Cross: ¡POR FIN LLEGÁIS! ¿Dónde tenéis los móviles? *las escritoras lo enseñan* ¿Y bien? *tienen muchas llamadas perdidas cada una*

K.A: Sabes que es Navidad y estoy con familia, limpiando copas.

RL: ¿Para qué nos necesitas en estas fechas?

Cross: ¿Veis eso? *señalando el centro de atención de todo el mundo* Os necesito de comentaristas. Ala, tomad, cambiaos dentro de la tienda APHI *pasándoles dos paquetitos* Y que sepáis que es todo un privilegio que os dejemos cambiar ahí dentro. ¡WATANUKI! Déjalas pasar… pero vigila que no toquen nada.

K.A & RL: ¡QUE NI SE LE OCURRA ESPIARNOS MIENTRAS NOS CAMBIAMOS!

Wata: =_= No iba a mirar…

Después de 10 minutos en los que las autoras de Code Frontier se sorprendían por el exterior y por las ropas que la guerrera del tiempo les ha pasado, ambas salen de la tienda de APHI totalmente "uniformadas". Ambas llevan ropa más bien de hombre: pantalones largos negros, camisa blanca, americana negra y corbatas rojas.

K.A: Oye, Timy, ¿para qué es este disfraz?

Cross: Pues para qué si no… Seréis las comentaristas. Os necesito porque yo tengo otra ocupación ahora mismo.

RL: ¿Árbitro? *Timy ha cambiado su ropa habitual por un pantaloncito negro, una camisa blanca con rayas negras, un silbato al cuello, botas de futbolista y calcetines hasta las rodillas.

Cross: Noooo ¬¬ Ciegas, voy a ser la vigilanta de una lucha a muerte en el cuadrilátero

K.A & RL: ¡A ESO SE LE LLAMA JUEZ, NO VIGILANTA! Y tampoco llevan ropa de árbitro de un partido de fútbol…

Cross: Da igual. Es mi cuadrilátero y son mis normas. Venga, id a vuestras posiciones que tengo que presentar a las luchadoras *empujando a ambas autoras hasta una plataforma con una mesa, sillas y dos micrófonos, todo perfectamente preparado para comentar… algo*

El gentío comenzó a chillar eufórico mientras ambas "comentaristas a tiempo parcial" se sentaban, todavía confusas por lo que iba a pasar allí en breves momentos. Y aún subió más el ruido cuando Crossedmon saltó al cuadrilátero con los brazos abiertos antes de que pidiese silencio con las manos.

Cross: *con su propia voz, sin necesidad de megáfonos ni aparatos para amplificar el sonido* ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡MIEMBROS, AFILIADOS, AMIGOS…! Bueno, voy directa al grano… ¡Tengo el maravilloso honor de dar paso a un combate sin igual entre dos guerreras sin igual! Antes de nada, pido un aplauso para las comentaristas, que han sido arrastradas aquí obligatoriamente.

K.A: Renacuaja…

RL: Y la gente va y aplaude…

Cross: Y ahora, sin más, os presentaré a las dos contrincantes de hoy que nos animarán las Navidades… A mi derecha, con un peso que no conozco, una altura que tampoco me interesa porque ahora es más alta que yo, un encanto sin igual y fuertes patadas… ¡KAAAAAAAAZEMOOOON!

Yumi, Aelita, Sissi, Emily, Chiaki, Renamon, Lunamon, Floramon, Mikemon, Salamon, RowPersiamon, Sakuyamon, Rosemon, Dianamon, , : *todas a la vez, pero sin decir lo mismo, osease, cada cual una frase* VAMOS, ACABA CON ELLA… ELIMINALA… NO DEJES NI RASTRO… PATÉALE EL TRASERO A ESA CRETINA… DEMUESTRA QUIÉN MANDA AQUÍ…

RL: Parece que tiene un buen club de fans Kazemon…

K.A: Bueno, puedes mirar más atrás…

Los chicos: Esto… ¿ánimo?

RL: Yo diría que no saben qué hacer…

Cross: Y a mi izquierda, supongo que con el mismo peso y la misma altura que la de mi derecha, aunque con un color más negro que el alma de un Devimon, una actitud que podríamos decir más infantil que la mía (y ya es mucho) y a saber qué otras cosas podríamos decir… ¡BLAAAAK…. KAAAZEMOOOOON!

-cri, cri…-

BLana: Yupi… *lleva una banda al estilo Miss universo pero con el nombre de BlackKazemon, abanicos con el hada oscura dibujada, chapas con el rostro de la digimon, una cinta en la frente… vamos, artículos de BKaze por todo el cuerpo… Y también el resto de clones, que están más callados…*

BKaze: ¬¬

K.A: Parece ser que el bando de BlackKazemon está bastante desierto…

RL: Ayudémosla un poco *marcando por teléfono* ¿Myotismon? Por favor, ¿te importaría enviarnos un grupo de Bakemons para que animen a BlackKazemon?... ¿Que se lo tienes que preguntar a tu amo? Pues hazlo… Tienes dos minutos para que lleguen o tendrás que venir tú mismo si no quieres que tu amo te mate por perder a los clones, los cuales sufrirán una tremenda paliza por culpa de un hada furiosa… Ale, estamos esperando *cuelga*

K.A: Dios bendito… ¿Las va a hacer pelear?

Cross: Ahora que ya tenemos las luchadoras… ¡QUE APAREZCA EL PREMIO!

RL & K.A: ¿Hay premio? O.o"

El centro del cuadrilátero se abre y empieza a subir una plataforma. Takuya y Koichi saludan al público mientras, entre ambos, Kouji está completamente atado, envuelto desde el cuello hasta los pies en papel de regalo y con un gran lazo navideño en la cabeza.

Kouji: No tiene gracia ¬¬

Koichi: Pues estás la mar de cuco con lacito ^^

Takuya: Venga, hombre, que no es para tanto…

BKaze: WAAAAAAAAA *¬*

Kaze: … *estática, de piedra, alucinando*

Cross: La ganadora se llevará a papi de regalo a casa ^^ Nada mejor como hacer regalos en Navidad.

BKaze: ò.ó Tengo que ponerme seria…

Kaze: …. *sigue igual*

Cross: Por favor, chicos, apartad el premio del escenario *y Takuya y Koichi cargan a Kouji hasta los pies de la mesa de comentaristas*

RL: ¿Estás bien, Kouji?

Kouji: No ¬¬

K.A: ¿Tienes sed?

Kouji: No ¬¬

Koichi: ¿Te pica algo?

Kouji: ¡TODO! Este papel pica demasiado…

RL & K.A: ¿?

Takuya: Es que no le ha dado tiempo de…

Kouji: ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA! *con ganas de matar a los dos que están a su lado*

RL & K.A: … Mejor nos mantenemos a salvo aquí atrás…

Aparece un grupo de Bakemons de Myotismon sabe dónde (ya lo imaginamos…), cargados de artículos de BlackKazemon, que empiezan a chillarle al hada oscura dándole más ánimos que el club de clones silenciosos (BLana es la única que se gira algo asustada por tantos ánimos)

Bakemons: ÁNIMO, SEÑORITA BLACKKAZEMON, NOSOTROS ESTAMOS CON USTED… ES LA MÁS BELLA DEL LUGAR, LUCHE CON FUERZA… ¡ÁNIMO, ÁNIMO!

K.A: Mira, el AUTÉNTICO club de fans de BKaze

RL: Ha llegado a tiempo…

Cross: *ignora absolutamente todo* Luchadoras, al centro del cuadrilátero a realizar el saludo *ambas se acercan*

BKaze: Te voy a ganar, asquerosa…

Kaze: Ni lo sueñes, guarra…

RL: He ahí el saludo, las primeras muestras de afecto y lo que indica que va a ser una pelea muy ajetreada…

Cross: Luchadoras… Preparadas…. *hace sonar un gong de 10 metros de diámetro que lo hace temblar todo (salvo a las luchadoras, demasiado concentradas en matarse)*

RL: Y ahí va el primer ataque… Buena elección la de BKaze de lanzar una brisa de pétalos para intentar alejar a Kazemon.

K.A: Sí, pero fíjate, no le ha servido de nada. Ahí va Kazemon al ataque…

RL: Buf… Ese "ven aquí, zorra" ha sido bastante brusco por parte de Kazemon… Mira el rostro de Renamon…

Renamon: ¡NO SE LA PUEDE COMPARAR NI CON LA PEOR DE LAS ZORRAS DEL MUNDO!

K.A: Deberán vigilar más las palabras que se dicen esas dos para no herir los sentimientos de quienes están alrededor…

RL: Ui… BKaze ha pasado a las patadas…

BKaze: Estate quieta, perra del demonio…

Kaze: Tú si que eres una perra…

K.A: ¿Seguro que esto es bueno ante Timy?

RL: Pues… *ambas desvían la mirada en busca de Ancient Irismon*

A.I: ¡MACHÁCALA! ¡QUE NO QUEDE NI RASTRO DE ESA BASURA! ¡MATA A ESA PERRAZA!

K.A & RL: =_=" Dan miedo…

Kouji: Que alguien me suelte…

Koichi: No, no, eres el premio ^^ Y ya sabes qué pasará si te suelto

Kouji: Vale, vale… Prefiero seguir atadito…

K.A: ¿Pero qué pasa?

Taku: Nada ^^

RL: Demasiado sospechoso ¬¬

Cross: *haciendo sonar el silbato* FALTAAAAAAA

RL & K.A: ¡EN LA LUCHA LIBRE NO HAY FALTAS!

Cross: BKaze, ese ha sido un insulto muy fuerte. Kazemon, tienes derecho a dos tiros libres.

RL & K.A: ¡ESO ES BÁSQUET!

Kaze: Está bien *con la pelota de básquet en las manos, la lanza y golpea a BKaze con ella las dos veces*

Cross: Perfecto, tienes ya 2 puntos más ^^

RL: ¿Por qué juegan al básquet asesino?

K.A: La lucha libre ya no es lo que era anteriormente… Bueno, se reanuda el combate *el público grita emocionado, ambos clubs de fans animan hasta la afonía*

RL: Sí que llaman la atención estas dos… Oh, vaya, Kazemon tiene cogida por el pelo a BKaze.

K.A: Esa es sin lugar a dudas una de las peores llaves que existen. No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de BKaze ahora mismo, no, no.

Kaze: Ríndete, sucia traidora…

BKaze: Antes te mato .

Cross: *pitido* MAL, MAL, MUY MAL

K.A: Oh, oh…

Cross: Nada de buscar amenazas de muerte. Tiro a favor de BKaze

Yumi: ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

Cross: Silencio ¬¬ Aquí la policía soy yo

RL: ¿Policía? ¿De qué puñetas habla ahora? =_=

Cross: Tienes dos tiros, BKaze *le pasa una pelota de gomaespuma*

BKaze: *concentrada* De acuerdo *lanza y golpea las dos veces a Kazemon* ¡Bien!

Cross: Perfecto. Sigamos *hace sonar el silbato*

K.A & RL: ¿BALÓN PRISIONERO? =_=

RL: ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

K.A: Da lo mismo… Atención, ambas se tienen cogidas del pelo.

RL: Entre "guarra", "asquerosa", "sucia rata de cloaca" y todas esas bellas palabras, está la resistencia a los tirones de pelo de ambas guerreras…

K.A: Y ahí viene lo peor *señala a Timy que está cerrando las paredes del cuadrilátero y metiendo una manguera gruesa*

RL: ¿Qué va a hacer?

Taku: ¡OOOOOH! ¡ESO SÍ QUE MOLA! *la manguera se pone en marcha y suelta…*

K.A & RL: ¿UNA PELEA EN EL BARRO? O.O

Sissi: ¡AHÓGALA AHÍ ABAJO, KAZEMON!

Chiaki: ¡ARRÁNCALE LAS ALAS!

Teruo: Pero qué agresiva… =_="

K.A: Mi mieeeeedoooo…

RL: Parece ser que el cuadrilátero se ha convertido de repente en una pista de barro… Y ya están tirándose bolas de barro a la cara…

Cross: *le da una bola lanzada por BKaze* FALTA, FALTA, FALTAAAAA

Kaze & BKaze: ¿?

Cross: Penalty a favor de Kazemon ¬¬

BKaze: ¿QUÉ?

Kaze: Jeje… *recibe el balón de fútbol, lanzado por Emily* Prepárate para mi chute, maldita haducha…

Cross: *apartándose* Ya puedes tirar *el balón da de lleno en BKaze*

BKaze: Ay…

Cross: Se reanuda el combate ¬¬

El público está como loco, los chicos disfrutan del espectáculo, siempre a salvo de las animadoras que, enfurecidas y rabiosas, animan hasta la afonía total. Los Bakemons también se están dejando la voz en el empeño mientras BLana anima sin muchas ganas… El resto de clones está completamente en silencio.

K.A: Misteriosamente, el barro acaba de desaparecer, aunque ambas luchadoras están hasta arriba de barro que se está secando.

RL: Eso dificultará bastante los movimientos de ambas chicas, ¿no?

Kouji: =_= Ahí viene otro manguerazo…

Cross: Jijiji… *abriendo la llave de la manguera de la que sale agua*

BKaze & Kaze: ¡ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE HELADA!

K.A & RL: ¡LAS VAS A ENFERMAR! *acaban de ver al otro extremo de la manguera el barril de agua justo al ladito de Ancient Megatheriumon… que está creando hielo*

Cross: Así irán más rápido a la victoria.

RL: =_= Bueno, pues aun muertas de frío y empapadas, ambas siguen arañándose como dos gallos de corral en una pelea…

K.A: BKaze acaba de atrapar por el cuello a Kazemon… pero la suelta al recibir un mordisco por parte de Kaze… Ya hasta muerden… Qué agresividad…

Kaze: Sucia copia de hojalata…

BKaze: Soy mucho más bella que tú, haducha verrugosa ¬¬

Kaze: ¿HADUCHA VERRUGOSA? *bofetón que resuena en el lugar*

BKaze: ¿PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES? *bofetón que también resuena*

RL: Y ahí va la tirada de bofetones…

K.A: Uh… BKaze está pidiendo ánimos…

RL: Y Kazemon se le lanza y la tira al suelo… Ese golpe ha sonado muy duro.

Cross: ¡FALTA! *pitando dos veces el silbato* Tiro a favor de BKaze. Ese placaje ha sido demasiado duro, Kazemon.

K.A: ¿Me lo da a mí o esas palabras se ajustan más al rugby?

RL: Sea lo que sea, no me gusta lo que va a pasar…

Cross: Ponte esto, Kazemon, para protección… Y tú, BlackKazemon… tu bola

RL & K.A: ¡ESO ES UNA PELOTA DE BOLOS Y UN TRAJE DE BOLO!

Cross: Has de tirarla, como quieras, pero tírala *le indica a BKaze* Y tú, Kazemon, no puedes moverte

Kaze: Vale *es un bolo completamente, ni agujero para verle la cara tiene*

BKaze: Vas a caer, monina *lanza la bola… como si fuese un pase de rugby*

RL & K.A: ¡ASÍ NO SE LANZAN LOS BOLOS! *pero logra derribar el bolo*

Aelita: ¡VENGA, KAZEMON, LEVÁNTATE Y PATÉALA!

Cross: *quitándole el traje a Kazemon* Arriba y a pelear.

K.A: Hemos tenido básquet, balón prisionero, barro, fútbol, bolos-rugby...

RL: Esto no es nada serio…

Kouji: Especialmente desde que soy un premio ¬¬ ¿O es que yo no cuento nada aquí?

K.A: Ya, Kouji, ya, pero si nos explicases por qué estás tan molesto, miraríamos de hacer algo por ti…

Kouji: No pasa nada… Da igual… Me aguantaré aquí dentro…

Koichi: Jijijijiiii *sonrisa demasiado traviesa… éste sabe algo*

RL: Taku, Koichi, traednos agua, por favor, que tanto comentar tenemos la garganta seca.

Taku & Koichi: Vaaaa

RL: Bueno, la pelea no avanza, están ambas arañándose, lanzándose bofetadas, insultándose… Así que hablemos con el premio…

Kouji: Que tengo nombre…

K.A: ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan furioso?

Kouji: Estar atado, envuelto en papel de regalo y con este odioso lazo cortesía de Takuya…

RL: Tampoco está mal. Es navideño y de buen gusto

Kouji: ¿Me ibais a ayudar o era mi imaginación?

K.A & RL: ^^"

K.A: Oh, vaya, parece ser que Kazemon está en apuros bajo el peso de BKaze…

Kaze: ¡SAL DE ENCIMA, VACA DE MATADERO!

BKaze: ¿VACA DE MATADERO? ¡Y TÚ ERES UNA CERDA REVOLCÁNDOSE EN UNA POCILGA!

Kaze: ¡QUE TE QUITES, GORDA!

BKaze: Te la has buscado *dispuesta a saltarle encima*

Cross: ¡DOBLES!

K.A: ¿Más básquet?

Cross: No quiero huesos rotos en este combate, BKaze… Así que hace remate Kaze *le pasa una pelota dura… blanca…*

RL: ¿Voley?

K.A: Genial =_= Ya me preguntaba yo cuándo saldría…

RL: Kaze se prepara… lanza hacia arriba el balón… lo golpea… e impacta directamente en BKaze.

Cross: Punto para Kazemon. Se reanuda el combate *salta otra vez fuera del cuadrilátero*

K.A: Pues nada, otra vez a tirarse de los pelos, a morderse los brazos, a intentar patearse entre las piernas…

RL: Eso funciona más cuando tu rival es un tío… se llega antes…

Yumi: KAZEMON, POBRE DE TI QUE TE RINDAS… ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS TODA TU VIDA COMO LE PASE ALGO A MI PRIMO!

Kouji: ¡PUES VEN A SACARME DE AQUÍ, PRIMITA QUERIDA! *como un saco moviéndose xD*

Yumi: ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! ¬¬

Kouji: =_="

RL: Nada, que mejor no intervengas…

K.A: Oh, vaya… BKaze parece estar a punto de alzarse con la victoria… ¿Pero qué hace?

BKaze: Sucia haducha, se te acabaron los tiempos de volar…

Kaze: Sal de mi espalda, piojosa…

Cross: ¡OUT!

K.A: ¿A qué me sonará eso?

Cross: BKaze, no se pueden arrancar las alas. Te permitiría como mucho arañarlas, pero no arrancarlas. Por lo tanto, cuatro pelotas a favor de Kazemon. ¡PAPIIII, TE NECESITO CON EL MATERIAL!

K.A: Y ahí llega Ancient Garurumon con… Emmmm…

RL: ¿Eso no es una raqueta de tennis?

K.A: Sí, pero del tamaño de un castillo…

: ¿A quién se la paso?

Cross: A mami *señalando a Kazemon*

A.I: ¡GARURU, DEJA ESA RAQUETA Y SAL DE AHÍ! ¡NO HAGAS QUE PIERDAN MÁS TIEMPO! ¡MIRA QUE TE LLEGA A PESAR EL CULO!

: Está furiosa =_=" *sale del cuadrilátero tras dejar la pesada raqueta en manos de Kazemon*

Cross: Es fácil, BKaze es la pelota, tienes que golpearla cuatro veces.

Kaze: *haciendo esfuerzos por mantener la raqueta en alto* Bien…

BKaze: Ay, mi madre…

BLana: La voy a tener llorando todo el día…

Bakemons: ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NUESTRA BELLA BLACKKAZEMON NOOOOO!

Cross: ¿Preparada?

RL: Primer raquetazo de Kazemon… ha lanzado a BKaze a la otra punta del cuadrilátero

K.A: Se le acerca cargando esa pesada raqueta al hombro… se posiciona y golpea de nuevo… BKaze sale despedida al otro lado otra vez…

RL: Tercer viaje… Madre mía, no sé cómo puede pegar semejantes ostias con esa raqueta que debe de pesar toneladas…

K.A: Bueno, Garuru la podía coger… Aunque es macho y encima más fuerte… Nada, no es comparativo…

RL: Ahí va la última pelota de Kazemon. ¿Será la definitiva?

K.A: Y… ¡BlackKazemon sale disparada fuera del…! ¿Tatami? ¿Cuándo se ha transformado el cuadrilátero en un tatami?

Cross: Jijijijijiii *con un destornillador en la mano*

RL & K.A: Timy =_="

Cross: *hace sonar el silbato con tres pitidos*

K.A: Y como quien anuncia el final de un partido de fútbol, Crossedmon marca el final de este combate

Cross: ¡Ahora, Watanuki!

Wata: Vale *le golpea al gong ese de 10 metros de diámetro*

Cross: Enhorabuena, Kazemon ^^ Eres la vencedora de este torneo mundial de artes marciales.

RL & K.A: ¿TORNEO MUNDIAL DE ARTES MARCIALES? ¿Y LOS DEMÁS PARTICIPANTES?

Kouji: Oh, oh…

Cross: Ya puedes recoger tu premio. Está justo ahí *señalando a Kouji* ¿Eh? ¿Y los dos vigilantes?

K.A: Anda…

RL: No han vuelto todavía…

Taku & Koichi: Ha estado genial esta pelea ^^

Cross: ¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAIS VIGILAR A PAPI? ¬¬

Los dos: X_X Sigue ahí… sigue ahí…

Cross: De esa os libráis…

Mientras los dos huyen de la juez-árbitro-lineal-vigilanta-policía-loquequieraser Timy, Kazemon regresa a la forma de Zoe y se acerca a la mesa de comentaristas.

K.A: Has hecho un…

RL: Has peleado…

Zoe: ¿Qué?

K.A & RL: Que lo has hecho muy bien, lo que sea que hayáis hecho ahí abajo…

Zoe: Gracias ^^ *de fondo suena el "We are the champions" por parte del club de fans de Kazemon* Ala, Kouji, que te suelto…

Kouji: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA QUITARME ESTO! *totalmente rojo*

Zoe: ¿Eh? Pero…

Kouji: Estoy bien así tal y como estoy, no hace falta que me lo quites…

Zoe: Pero entonces ¿cómo vas a moverte?

Kouji: Pues me quedo aquí y listos…

Zoe: ¿Y cómo vas a comer sin las manos fuera?

Kouji: Pues me lo da… que me dé alguien la comida *rojo encendido*

Zoe: Va, no seas así ^^

Koichi: ¡Zoe! ¡Casi mejor que te ayuden a cargarlo a otro lugar antes de desenvolverle!

Zoe: ¿?

RL & K.A: ¡CLARO! Lo que pasa es que te han pillado mientras te cambiabas y no llevas ropa ^^

Zoe: O/./O

Kouji: ¿Por qué habláis? -/o/-

Zoe: ¿Cómo que… no… llevas ropa?

Kouji: *en susurros, cabizbajo y creo que rojo encendido se queda corto ahora mismo* Lo que has oído…

Zoe: Emmm… pues… creo que será mejor que… emmmm…

BKaze: *lo ha podido oír* BUAAAAAAAAAA T.T YO QUIERO DESENVOLVERLEEEEEE

Kouji: Oh, oh =_="

Zoe: ¡LÁRGATE, MALDITA PERDEDORA! *parece un perro rabioso…*

BLana: Volvamos a casa, va -.- *haciendo señales para que todos la sigan*

BKaze: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cross: ¡WEY! Ale, Zoe, a pasarlo bien estas Navidades ^^

Zoe: Esto…

Cross: *ignorando* Y vosotras dos, comentaristas, necesito que me ayudéis a llevar las cosas de nuevo a su sitio. Os lo recompensaré dejándoos regalitos de Navidad DE VERDAD

K.A: ¿Te refieres a regalos útiles?

Cross: Sí

RL: ¿Nada de bromas?

Cross: Ni una ni media ^^

K.A & RL: ¡GENIAL! *y las tres se van*

Zoe: Esperad… un… momento…

Kouji: Perfecto =_= Y yo a la vista de todo el mundo…

Zoe: ¿Y si te arrastro hasta la tienda y ahí ya te sueltas…?

Kouji: Si hubiese podido soltarme solo, no habría salido del centro del cuadrilátero envuelto como un regalo -/o/-

Zoe: Vale, vale… Ya te… ayudo… ¡PERO SI HAGO ALGO RARO, NO ES CULPA MÍA!

Kouji: ¿Eh? o.O"

Zoe: No… esto… que si me… digo… ¡Agh! ¡Vamos ya! .

Kouji: ¡PERO NO ME ARRASTRES TIRANDO DEL LAZO! ¡QUE ME AHOGAS!


	5. Entrevistando a raflily

K.A: Hora de ver la tele *tirada en el sofá y abrigadita contra el frío* A ver qué hacen hoy… *pasando canales* Basura… más basura… tope basura… Mejor miro la guía *vistazo rápido en los canales de interés* Absolutamente nada… Buah, qué aburrimiento =_= Pues me pondré una peli… *levantada del sofá, mirando todos los títulos que tiene* Decidido, hoy veo la segunda de Blade… nyehehe… ¡Pipas, coca-cola y a ver peli!

Media hora más tarde… Suena el teléfono reacciona.

K.A: =_= A ver quién será ahora… Ah, es Kami…

Kami: Hola, Kaotik, ¿qué te pillo en mal momento?

K.A: Viendo peli… Pero dime

Kami: Pon las noticias del trece… *APHI se ha adueñado de ese canal, sí*

K.A: ¿Ha explotado la sede de APHI?

Kami: No te sabría decir si es algo peor o mejor…

K.A: Espera *pone pausa al DVD y cambia el canal* vale, ya lo tengo…

Kami: Está en directo. Te cuelgo para que lo veas con calma (y porque estoy pagando yo esta llamada…)

K.A: Okey, okey… *cuelga* Bueno, a ver qué es eso que hacen aquí…

En la tele…

Timy: ¡Saludos a todos! Os habla Timy, vuestra reportera favorita, en directo y con el mejor cámara de toda la historia, mi hermano Ace.

Ace: Hola a todos *se le oye la voz solamente*

Timy: Hoy hemos salido a la calle aprovechando que ha habido un nuevo "shot" (que de shot tiene lo que yo de rica) y que _Digimon. Time's chronicle_ está llegando a su fin, para pedir la opinión del público.

Ace: *susurros que se oyen a la perfección* Eh, hermanita, tienes a un espontáneo por detrás…

Timy: ¿Un qué? *se gira* ¡MOTOMIYA, NO TE PONGAS A HACER CARETOS O TE ARREPENTIRÁS DURANTE EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!

Ace: Eh, te recuerdo que estamos en directo, contrólate, que me apuesto lo que quieras a que hay niños delante del televisor…

Timy: Sí, sí, lo sé… A lo que íbamos… Bueno, llamemos a la puerta de esta casa… *llamando al timbre*

¿?: Ya va, un momento…

Ace: Estará ordenándolo todo…

Timy: Pero si no vamos a enfocar la casa… *llamando de nuevo*

¿?: Que ya va… *se oye la cerradura*

Timy: Bien, queridos teleespectadores, hoy nuestra víctima… quiero decir, persona a entrevistar, es ni más ni menos que otra de las autoras sin imaginación pero a la cual vamos a poner a prueba para saber si realmente está sin imaginación o no… ¡raf-lily!

Ace: …

Timy: ¿A qué esperas para los aplausos?

Ace: Y tiro la cámara, ¿no?

RL: ¿Aplaudo yo?

Timy: Vale ^^

RL: *un aplauso* Bueno, ¿puedo saber a qué venís?

Timy: Unas preguntitas, nada más. ¿Podemos pasar?

RL: Sí, pasad.

Ace: Bonita casa… *enfocando las paredes hasta llegar al salón*

Timy: *sacando libretita* Bueno, cuando estés preparada, me avisas y empezamos las preguntas.

RL: Cuanto antes mejor, ya puedes empezar.

Ace: Jo, jo, jo…

Timy: Bien, ya has podido ver que Kaotik Angel ha decidido (al fin) actualizar _Detrás de las escenas _y que la historia principal va a llegar pronto al final.

RL: Sí.

Timy: ¿Te ha alegrado ver al fin un shot?

RL: Hacía tiempo que lo esperaba ^^

Timy: ¿Qué tal si nos reflejas lo que te pasó por la mente mientras leías esa actualización?

RL: Pues en sí empecé a enfadarme con los malos que hizo salir…

Timy: *anotando*

Ace: *apoyando la cámara en la mesa para descansar*

RL: Primero fue Diaboromon… Me puse a chillar "¡ARRANCADLE LAS PATAS! ¡LAS PATAAAAAAS!" pero no me hicieron caso ninguno de los dos Omnimons… Lo suyo era arrancarle patas, que se volviese ermitaño y meterlo en una cueva totalmente oscura ¬¬

Ace: ¿Quieres cegarle?

RL: Exactamente, ciego total, que no vea ni sus sueños…

Timy: Ala, qué bruta *anotando*

RL: Y de paso, meterle un cactus de púas afiladas por donde le quepa.

Ace: Eso duele… *muecas*

Timy: *anotando* púas afiladas… en el culo, que es muy largo lo que has dicho…

RL: También volvió a aparecer Puppetmon… A ése lo astillaba, le hacía cachitos pequeños y después lo quemaría en una buena hoguera *risa sádica*

Ace: =_="

Timy: *anotando* "pinchitos de marioneta… muahahaha". Continúa, por favor.

RL: Yo hubiese usado a Ornismon contra Machinedramon… Meterlo ahí a presión en los cañones y que reventasen los dos…

Timy: ¿Y cómo tendrías pensado meterlo a presión? Es muy grande…

RL: Pues empujando con fuerza o utilizando un martillo y tratando al pajarraco como si fuese un clavo.

Ace: Ay mamá, creo que deberíamos haber seguido por la calle…

Timy: Esto… un martillo extra grande, claro *anotando*

RL: Eso mismo. Después a Kaotik se le ocurrió sacar a MetalSeadramon…

Ace: Déjame adivinar… con él atabas a Lucemon a un árbol…

RL: No, no, no, nada de eso… Yo lo hubiese asado.

A & T: O.o

RL: Mira, por un lado, sacamos chrome digizoid, que viene de fábula… Y por otra, alimentamos al regimiento con serpiente a la brasa.

Ace: *babeando* serpiente a la brasaaaa….

Timy: *babeando* comidaaaaa…

RL: Eh, que me inundáis la casa ¬¬

Ace: Ups ^^"

Timy: Ya se limpiará… Bueno, sigamos… ¿Qué me dices de Myotonotismon?

RL: ¿Uh?

Ace: Myotismon.

RL: A ese le limaba yo los colmillos ¬¬ Y luego le haría rayar la pizarra con sus uñas, que chirriase la pizarra y le destrozara los tímpanos…

Ace: Haciendo eso, podrías darte grima a ti también…

Timy: Por no decir a los que te rodeen…

RL: Tapones, chicos…

Timy: Ah *anotando de nuevo* Guardar… cachitos de Ornismon… para usarlos… de tapones de los oídos… cuando queramos… que Myotontismon sienta grima… por el chirriar de la pizarra…

RL: Bueno, tapones de verdad, no a Ornismon… qué asco…

Ace: Je, je, je ^^"

RL: Bueno, sigamos… Me extrañó que no saliese Etemon o Piedmon…

Timy: Piedmon mató a Etemon, y Lucemon se cargó a Piedmon, ¿recuerdas?

RL: Ui, sí, es cierto ^^" Bueno, pues entonces sigo… Ah, MarineDevimon.

Ace: Cuenta, cuenta oOo

RL: A ese le ponía de globo aerostático: una cesta atada a los tentáculos, llenito de aire y ale, a volar.

Timy: ¿Y si las gaviotas lo picotean? Al fin y al cabo, es medio pez…

RL: Pues lo asamos con MetalSeadramon.

Ace: Más comidaaaaaa…

RL: Sin babear ¬¬

Ace: Vale, vale…

Timy: Y por último… ¿qué me dices de los SkullSatamons?

RL: Esos… Usaba su bastón para colárselo entre las costillas, ahí todo bien retorcidito… Y luego le estrellaba contra el suelo una y otra y otra y otra vez… Hasta que sus huesos sean polvo…

Ace: …..

Timy: *ya ni anota* Esssstoooo…. Destrozar huesos, sí…

RL: Destrozarlos solo es poco, anótalo ¬¬

Timy: Sí, sí *escribiendo a toda leche*

Ace: Oye, no nos has dicho nada de la pelea de Angewomon con LadyDevimon.

RL: Hubiese preferido Ophanimon vs Lilithmon.

Timy: Bueno, Lilithmon es una de los malos malosos, no era plan eliminarla ya o dejarla inútil para su equipo…

RL: Igualmente.

Ace: Creo que, muy posiblemente, salga alguna historieta con una pelea entre Ophanimon y Lilithmon… O, al menos, en "futuras ideas" lo he leído.

Timy: Eh, no sigas por ahí, Ace, que si la bruja piruja de negro se entera que hemos leído sus notas, es capaz de matarnos en la próxima entrega… Si es que algún día le viene la imaginación para plasmar todas las ideas que tiene en esas notas sobre una posible continuación…

RL: ¿Una continuación? *O* ¿Me la contáis?

A & T: No ^^" No queremos morir ^^"

RL: ¬¬

Timy: Bueno, ha sido un placer que nos atendieses ^^ Ahora tenemos que marchar.

Ace: Sí, gracias por atendernos y hasta otra *cargando la cámara y corriendo tras la hermana*

RL: ¡PERO AL MENOS CERRAD LA PUERTA!

Timy: *corriendo* Ya lo han visto, queridos teleespectadores… La reacción de nuestra entrevistada ha sido brutal… Esperamos que os haya gustado… este apartado… Hasta la próxima.

Ace: Si sobrevivimos .

De vuelta al sofá de la casa…

K.A: *apaga la televisión* Malditos Crossedmons… *suena el móvil* ¿Diga?

Kami: ¿Lo has visto?

K.A: Sí…

Kami: Les he oído que piensan recorrer las casas de todos los que te comentan normalmente…

K.A: ….

Kami: ¿Kaotik? Eh, ¿sigues ahí?

K.A: Sí, sí, sigo aquí…

Kami: Uf, qué susto… Oye, ¿quieres que haga algo?

K.A: No… déjales que vayan donde quieran…

Kami: ¿Así de simple?

K.A: Cuando lleguen a casa, encontrarán que no tienen cama ¬¬

Kami: =_=" Bueno, pues te dejo para que lo arregles todo… *cuelga*


	6. El Gran Debate

¡SALUDOS, COMPAÑEROS APHI! Yo, la gran Timy, he regresado… ¡Y NO VENGO SOLA! Todos y cada uno de mis amigos están aquí presentes para…

Ace: Timy, estamos solo tú y yo.

¡CALLA! Tampoco cabíamos todos en la sala gracias al abogado que ha solicitado Kaotik *señalando al otro lado de la mesa de debate*

K.A: ¿Tú has oído es, Alphamon? ¡Acaba de insinuar que eres gordo!

Alphamon: Ains…

¡EMPIEZA EL DEBATE DEL DÍA! Para que vean que soy una niña buena, permitiré que empiece hablando Kaotik Angel.

*El silencio reina en el lugar*

K.A: Timy, a menos que me digas para qué me has hecho venir, ¿qué quieres que diga?

Alpha: En eso estoy de acuerdo con mi protegida.

Ace: ¿Pero que no eras su abogado y, por lo tanto, ella tu clienta?

Alpha: ¿Tú ves lo que hace?

*Kaotik está usando la capa de Alphamon para esconderse*

Timy: Vale, vale, ya veo que hasta para esto tengo que hablar yo… Pues empiezo yo, ya ves. ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS…

Ace: Tampoco hace falta que chilles *tapándose los oídos*

Timy: Ui, perdón, abogado ^^. Estamos aquí reunidos porque cierta escritora se dedica a rascarse la tripa en vez de a actualizar, escribir nuevos capítulos, intentar pensar datos para continuaciones y mil cosas más que me encantaría debatir y que el público conociese.

K.A: Ah, vale, ahora ya sé de qué me…

Timy: Desde que acabó el _Time's Chronicle_ que no me das aventuras. ¡Me tienes encarcelada!

K.A: Eh, no te tengo encarcelada.

Timy: ¡Sí! He leído los borradores.

Alpha: ¡PROTESTO! Eso es spoilear las posibles historias de mi clienta y, con ello, hacer que el público pueda arrebatarle las ideas.

Timy: Rechazada

K.A: ¡ERES OTRA MALDITA CLIENTA! ¡NO PUEDES RECHAZAR NADA! *llamando por teléfono* ¿Seraphimon? Necesitamos un juez, por favor… Sí, ven a la sala de debates de APHI *cuelga*

*Media hora más tarde*

Seraphimon: No veáis lo complicado que es pasar por la plaza cuando tenéis reunión… ¿Alphamon?

Alpha: Caballero y abogado, a su servicio, señoría.

Sera: ¿Esto es una película?

Ace: No, es un debate con abogados. Por cierto, yo soy el abogado de mi hermana.

Sera: Manda huevos… Bueno, ¿y por dónde ibais?

Alpha: He protestado porque la acusación, Timy, ha empezado a hacer spoilers de los borradores de Kaotik-san.

Sera: Se acepta la protesta.

Timy: ¡TIMO!

Sera: Timy, no puedes spoilear.

K.A: *sonrisita*

Timy: Vale, vale… En fin, que he leído los borradores y no hay nada bueno, todo es palabrería inútil y ni por asomo intentas hacer nada.

K.A: Mi vida es bastante dura y…

Ace: ¡PROTESTO! ¡Ni estudias ni trabajas! ¿Cómo va a ser dura?

Sera: ¿Algo que alegar, Kaotik?

K.A: Tengo que limpiar en casa día sí, día también, empieza el frío y yo tengo problemas de huesos, es dura te guste o no.

Sera: Protesta rechazada.

K.A: Gracias *sonrisa encantadora* Y lo que decía, es bastante dura y me da lo justo para pensar en las historias que sí escribo.

Timy: Making off.

K.A: Por ejemplo.

Timy: De los cuales aún te quedan unos cuantos por escribir y no los haces… Y es simplemente anotar los fallos.

Alpha: ¡PROTESTO! Insinúa que el trabajo de Kaotik-sama es insignificantemente simple.

Sera: Rechazado. Hasta yo le doy la razón en eso a Timy.

K.A: Vale, pero no sólo hago Makings.

Timy: Terapias.

K.A: Exacto. Ahí coopero con Kerpymon. Si él no envía, yo no puedo subir.

Ace: ¡PROTESTO! Culpa de su impotencia a un conejito inocente

Sera: …

Ace: ¿Conejo a secas?

Sera: Rechazado. Si hay dos partes y una no cumple, la otra falla también, pero no se puede culpar a quien sí hace las cosas.

K.A: Gracias, Seraphimon.

Timy: ¿Qué me dices de los song-fics?

K.A: Sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa con esa clase de historias.

Timy: ¡TIENES CLARO QUE A TAKU LE VAS A HACER…!

Alpha: ¡PROTESTO!

Sera: Aceptado.

Timy: Claro, los spoilers…

K.A: Como bien sabes, si no encuentro una canción, da igual lo que tenga claro, no será un song-fic a menos que le añada una canción.

Ace: ¡PROTESTO! ¡NI TAN SIQUIERA LA BUSCAS!

K.A: ¿Y por qué me paso el día entero escuchando música si no?

Sera: Protesta aceptada.

K.A & Alpha: ¿QUÉ?

Sera: Te oigo desde mi castillo y puedo decir que siempre son las mismas canciones.

K.A: Increíble….

Timy: Luego tienes historias no publicadas que tampoco avanzas… ¿Se puede saber qué pasa con el primer crossover que montaste?

K.A: Estoy centrada en el segundo.

Timy: Sí, ya, el cual está parado.

Alpha: ¡PROTESTO! El ordenador de Kaotik-san no va decentemente y el portátil no es suyo, por lo tanto ha de amoldarse al tiempo que tiene.

Sera: Aceptado.

Timy: Sí, ya, pero mientras no tiene nada, puede usar su móvil.

K.A: Y vicio la batería tanto carga, carga…

Ace: ¡PROTESTO! ¡USAS EL MÓVIL PARA ESCRIBIR OTRAS HISTORIAS!

Alpha: ¡PROTESTO LA PROTESTA! ¡LOS CROSSOVERS DE KAOTIK-SAN REQUIEREN DE DATOS NO DISPONIBLES EN EL MÓVIL!

Sera: Protesta de Alpha, aceptada.

Ace: ¿Y la mía?

Sera: Te ha ganado la partida en eso.

Alpha: Lo siento, pequeño, aún has de aprender mucho *sonrisa propia de un líder*

Timy: ¿Y qué me dices del proyecto en el que te enfrascaste hace unos días?

K.A: ¿Ah?

Timy: El de Inazuma.

K.A: Acabado ^^

Timy: ¡Y NO MIS AVENTURAS! *puñetazo a la mesa* ¡PARA ESO SÍ TIENES TIEMPO!

K.A: Le puse principio y final en 24 horas, no veo por qué no me podía permitir un día sin otras preocupaciones…

Sera: Ahí gana Kaotik.

*La tensión es palpable en la habitación… Si hubiese más gente, estarían asfixiados*

Timy: ¿Qué me dices de Code Frontier? ¡NO ME HACÉIS TRABAJAR NI ALLÍ!

K.A: Atasco.

Timy: ¡ESTAMOS PELEANDO! ¿QUÉ ATASCO PUEDE HABER?

K.A: ¿Te has parado a contar la de gente y digis que pelean?

Ace: ¡PROTESTO! ¡EN ESA ESCENA NO ESTAMOS TODOS!

Sera: Rechazada. No vayas spoileando tú también.

K.A: Igualmente, que no esté todo el grupo no significa que sea más sencillo. A demás, tanto que leéis los borradores de los demás… ¿lo habéis leído entero o sólo lo que os conviene?

*Timy sube una mochila y saca una carpeta con las letras CF bien grande. Ace se le acerca también a mirar.*

Timy: Pues es cierto… Hay bastantes cosas…

Ace: Vale, borra la última acusación de que eres vaga.

K.A: ¡PERO BUENO!

Alpha: ¡ESO ES UN INSULTO A MI CLIENTA!

Sera: Nada de insultos, niños.

Timy: Vale *guardando la carpeta y sacando otra con las letras DP* ¿Qué me dices de esto, Kaotik?

K.A: ¡MIS DATOS! ¡LADRONA!

Timy: Es una copia, como todo lo demás.

K.A: ¡AHÍ NO SALES! ¿PARA QUÉ LO QUIERES?

Timy: Ya que no hablas de mí, quiero saber de quién hablas… ¡Y ES DE KANBARA!

K.A: Sí, el prota es Takuya… ¿No puede?

Ace: ¡PROTESTO!

Sera: Rechazado.

Timy: Tienes escritas dos partes enteras. ¿Por qué no les das una alegría a los lectores?

K.A: Porque me apetece tener más del 50% de los fics escritos antes de publicar.

Timy: ¡PROTESTO!

Sera: Tú no puedes.

Timy: Aaaaaaaaawwwww…

K.A: Hasta que no tenga esta tercera parte escrita y, muy posiblemente, la cuarta también, no habrá nada para el público.

Timy: ¿Y por qué le dejas a…?

K.A: ¡PROTESTO!

Sera: No puedes…

Alpha: ¡PUES PROTESTO YO! ¡Timy no puede ni spoilear ni dar a conocer al público el nombre del Ayudante X!

K.A: Eso es de Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone… Y todo el mundo sabe que es Asurei…

Ace: ¡PROTESTO! ¡Fijo que hay gente que no lo sabía!

Sera: ¿El debate no es por la lentitud, la extrema vagancia y otras cualidades negativas de la escritora Kaotik Angel, aquí presente?

K.A: Gracias, Seraphimon *mirada asesina*

Ace: Vale, me centro…

Sera: Así me gusta.

Timy: ¿Pero Asurei no es…?

Sera: ¡TIMY!

Timy: ¡Ah, sí! Vale, sigo… En este fic, que es el que llevas ahora, te has quedado parada a favor de otra novela que… *sacando papeles* hace siglos que no escribes. ¿Por qué la retomas ahora?

K.A: Porque hay que darle un lavado de cara… Y porque es lo único que puedo escribir en el móvil porque no requiere de datos… Toda la historia, las algo más de 300 páginas de Word, las tengo memorizadas desde que las dejé de seguir…

Alpha: Wow…

Sera: Qué cabezón…

K.A: ¡EH!

Sera: Digo… menuda memoria…

K.A: Sí, ya…

Timy: Oye, ¿tantas páginas son?

K.A: ¿Qué no es esa la carpeta de información?

Timy: No, esta es la de otra que también tienes que ahí quieta también *sonrisa tonta*

K.A: ¿De qué no tienes carpetas?

Timy: De lo que no me interesa.

K.A: Cielos…

Timy: Vale, otro punto a tener en cuenta… ¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres?

K.A: ¿No estábamos en debate? ¿A qué el interrogatorio?

Timy: ¡TE LA PASAS BUSCANDO IMÁGENES O LEYENDO YAOI!

K.A: Y tú te la pasas intentando atrapar a Duftmon y atarlo al sol, junto a Magnamon, a ver quién de los dos se rinde antes y empieza a quitarse ropa para deleite de Lilithmon…

Timy: Mis asuntos cuando no me haces trabajar no importan a los demás.

K.A: Ah, claro, y los míos sí…

Timy: Tú tienes lectores, gente que espera algo de ti.

K.A: Y tú puedes tener fans gracias a mí, no quieras que escriba cosas que te hagan ser la villana.

Timy: ¡ME HICISTE SER LA VILLANA!

Alpha: ¡PROTESTO! No vales ni para eso.

Ace: ¡PROTESTO! ¡Menosprecia a mi hermana!

Timy: ¡YO TAMBIÉN PROTESTO AUNQUE NO PUEDA! ¡PAPAAAAA! *lloriquea*

K.A: ¡A LA PORRA CON TODO!

Sera: Bueno, ¿vais a seguir más o se acabó? Porque yo tenía reunión con Ophanimon y Kerpymon… Y estoy perdiendo el tiempo con tantas protestas vuestras…

Timy: No, acabamos… Hemos dejado claro que Kaotik es una vaga, descuidada, que no presta atención a los suyos, le encanta el yaoi e imaginar…

Alpha: ¡PROTESTO! Yo de la reunión sacaría que Timy se dedica a intentar fastidiar a los escritores mostrándoles a todos los personajes los borradores.

Sera: Está bien… En mi posición de juez de este debate, digo que os larguéis todos a jugar y que Kaotik suba cuando le venga en ganas… ¡Y la próxima vez, apaga el móvil, Kaotik!

K.A: Era mi madre…

Ace: ¡PROTESTO! ¡TIMY LO TENÍA APAGADO!

Alpha: Pero si no tiene…

Sera: Rechazada la protesta.

Ace: Lo he intentado, hermanita…

Timy: No pasa nada, recojamos y sigamos… Tenemos nuevos miembros en el grupo…

K.A: Oh, oh… más bajas a mi lista de personajes útiles…

Sera: Yo marcho también… Más os vale avisar bien lo que tenéis que hacer la próxima vez porque no vendré. Y cámbiale esa música tan tétrica al móvil.

K.A: Es la que tengo para mamá, así la identifico.

K.A: Da miedo.

K.A: ¿Crees que mi madre no?

Sera: En fin…

*Seraphimon y los mellizos de _Time Chronicle_ abandonan la sala*

Alpha: Nada mal, ¿no?

K.A: Creo que esto es la idiotez más grande que se ha subido al FF… ¿Te puedes creer que ni yo sé qué diablos hemos intentado decir?

Alpha: Tranquila, seguro que la gente comprende que hay motivos personales y que, por ser personales, no les importa.

K.A: Gracias, Alpha, eres un gran tipo.

Alpha: Por eso me has elegido como tu abogado *sonrisa playboy*

K.A: Deja de flipar. Bueno, yo también marcho ya… Las llamadas perdidas de mi madre no son por nada…

Alpha: Sí, pero te olvidas de algo.

K.A: ¿Ah?

Alpha: Si mal no recuerdo, soy tu abogado… Y ser caballeroso no, pero eso sí lo hago por algo a cambio…

K.A: …


End file.
